


Hypnoctober Day 11

by birdginia



Series: Hypnoctober 2018 [11]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Monster Dick, Sex Pollen, Some violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: (prompt - aphrodisiacs)"Are you gonna—“"It's probably the only way to get it out of your system," Ryou says. "It's likely that it's waiting for another body to breed." He straddles Akira’s hips, lining himself up. "So, yes."





	Hypnoctober Day 11

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling Nothing from any of this day's prompts so I decided to grab from some previous ones I skipped. sorry, sounding
> 
> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy). check out my very important thoughts and opinions on fucking, and @ me with any of yours!

Akira is a complete idiot. 

This isn't news, of course, but this specific level of idiocy has somehow surpassed even the incident with Silene, and makes Ryou wonder if Akira should ever be allowed to leave the house on his own. Another disaster of a fight like this, another one of Akira's attempts to focus on dodging acid spray from one set of tits while completely ignoring the venomous bite from the devil's other set, and Ryou could lose his most important asset.

( _asset? partner? fr—_ )

"Fuck, Ryou, you look so soft, let me, let me—“

"Quiet. I'm still thinking."

As it is, Akira's damn lucky he killed her without getting too bad of a sting first, otherwise he might not have even been able to drag his wings to Ryou's apartment before collapsing onto the carpet. The venom seemed to be a paralytic at first, leaving Akira barely able to crawl across the living room, but a quick analysis of Akira's doglike whimpers and fully unsheathed cock helped Ryou come to the conclusion that paralysis was being induced by nothing but pure, mindless lust. 

Typical.

"It won't stop, why won't it stop, I think I'm gonna die, I'm gonna— _ah!_ "

That's the second time Akira's spilled his seed all over the floor from nothing but the minute motions of his hips he's managed while lying there face-down, which makes Ryou realize that, apart from the fact that he's going to need to steam clean the whole place again, orgasm doesn't seem to be helping relieve the effects at all. It's likely this venom evolved out of both defense against predators and to ensure effective breeding. 

He might want to take a closer look later. Hell knows there's plenty of blood samples lying around.

" _Ryou!_ " Akira roars, with the full-bodied voice of Amon, and Ryou finally gets up from the couch and takes a seat on the floor next to him, about a foot away. He's not going to risk touching Akira, not like this.

"I think I have an idea. Try to transform back." 

"I _can’t_ , it's too much, I need—“

"Remember those breathing techniques I taught you? Try those now, I'm sure you can do it. _Calm. Down._ You can do this. Deep breath in..."

Akira struggles, panting through a few short breaths before finally holding on to one.

"That's good, now out... two... three... very good. See? Now, try again." 

Akira manages a few more deep breaths, and his wings twitch and start to recede, but that's as far as it goes before his whole body spasms, and he lets out a moan that sounds like it could be from pain, but probably isn't.

"I can't, I'm sorry, it's not working, I’m—“

"Shh, Akira, you're going to be fine. Let's try something else. Roll over, and close your eyes." 

Akira takes a few moments to move, but does as he's told ( _as usual_ ) and Ryou looks him over, ignoring his twitching cock and trembling thighs in favor of his face—screwed up in a tortured expression, sweat beading across his forehead, mouth open and panting. 

Ryou decides to ignore that, too.

"Close your eyes, and don't open them at all. In fact, I want you to pretend that I've sealed them shut somehow, locked your eyes tight like a well-guarded door. Can you do that?"

Akira nods, just slightly, and his eyes stay closed. 

"Tighter and tighter, completely sealed off. You probably don't want to, but if you did try to open them, they simply wouldn't respond."

Akira's eyelids twitch for a moment, but stay shut.

"Go ahead, try it now."

He twitches again, for longer this time, and Ryou lets out a soft, relieved sigh. Akira usually has no trouble doing this, when he's in full control of himself, so even this must not have been much of an obstacle. 

Akira probably doesn't fully understand the process Ryou's been putting him through, each time he's talked Akira through deep breathing and meditation and eye catalepsy—but he doesn't need to know, as long as it works. 

( _akira doesn't need to know a lot of things_ )

It's an effective means of calming him down from the rush of adrenaline and hormones and whatever else is in devil's blood that comes after a fight. Telling Akira outright that Ryou has been inducing altered states of consciousness would probably just confuse him.

"Can you try to transform again?"

Akira sucks in a breath, makes a small grunt of effort, and lets it out. 

"Can't."

Well, so much for that. 

On the bright side, he's relaxed enough that he isn't begging to be touched every thirty seconds, which gives Ryou enough confidence in the success of Plan B.

"Do you think you'll stay still?" Ryou asks as he stands up again, dropping his clothes on the least bloody parts of the floor as he walks over to the end table by the couch where he keeps the lube.

"Maybe?" Akira answers, softer than he's sounded all evening, and Ryou decides that's good enough. Even if the venom doesn’t keep him paralyzed once Ryou’s started this, Ryou’s words should.

Ryou watches Akira from the couch as he starts to stretch himself. They've done this a few times, when Ryou can tell Akira is far gone enough that the hypnosis alone won't keep him from doing something stupid again, but he's always managed to at least talk him down into human form, before. And Ryou has thought about it, of course, has considered his options in case of this exact scenario—but he hadn't fully considered the... implications.

He glances down at Akira's cock, bright red against the dark hair surrounding its sheath, and adds a fourth finger.

Akira is starting to squirm again by the time Ryou comes back to his side, but he relaxes a little at the sound of Ryou's footsteps. 

"Are you gonna—“

"It's probably the only way to get it out of your system," Ryou says. "It's likely that it's waiting for another body to breed." He straddles Akira’s hips, lining himself up. "So, yes."

Akira holds still. The paralysis lets Ryou take his time to adjust, sinking carefully down past ridges and barbs that turn out to be much more forgiving than they look, pressing against his insides in ways that aren't entirely unpleasant. Ryou moves slowly, ignoring the needy whines Akira is making and the clawmarks he's digging into the carpet.

"Yes, _yes_ , Ryou, it's so—“ And Ryou feels Akira come inside him, the full force of it not dampened by his relaxed state at all—he can already feel it easing the friction. Ryou's not expecting it to be the end, though, so he keeps moving, speeding up his pace. The hair on Akira's thighs and stomach is matted with sweat and blood and come, but somehow still soft, and Ryou finds himself running his hands through it. 

Sure enough, barely another few minutes later, Akira is coming again, and Ryou can feel some of it start to leak out down his thighs. He already feels full, and he grimaces at the thought of having to take any more, but if he has to—

And then, abruptly, something feels wrong.

His body starts to move faster without his permission, his grip tightens on Akira, his throat starts emitting a strangled sound he didn't know it was capable of.

Fuck.

He's moving too fast—Akira is still so much bigger than he was ready for, but somehow the stretch and burn feels _right_. He slams his hips against Akira's in a rhythm that makes sparks shoot all the way up his spine. Every bump and ridge on Akira’s cock seems to be designed specifically to make Ryou fall apart, his own cock has gone from mildly interested to unbearably hard in seconds—

"You—you okay?" AkIra asks, ever the fucking empath, one eye slowly opening. 

"It’s—the venom, it must have—“ Ryou thinks he managed to say that much, but it also might have been garbled between desperate gasps for air and obeying the sudden urge to lean forward and bite Akira's clavicle, worrying the leathery skin between teeth that aren’t sharp enough to break it.

Akira still can't seem to move beyond tearing the carpet apart and rolling his hips in quick, shallow thrusts, and Ryou bites down hard in a different spot, suddenly overcome with the image of Akira unbound, able to properly mount Ryou and fuck him into the ground, fill him to bursting, _breed_ him—

With his last remaining drop of reason, Ryou's mind conjures a cautionary image of his frail human form split down the middle, blood and viscera and semen leaking from both halves in equal measure. Ryou reaches out a hand to cover Akira's open eyes.

"Closed, locked, relaxed," Ryou half-gasps, fighting to keep as much composure as possible, and Akira obeys. Even with the venom rendering him apparently helpless, the chance of him breaking free or it wearing off is too much of a risk—

( _and akira looks so good like this, controlled, at peace, malleable in ryou's hands, just as he should be_ )

That’s the last of the rationality that Ryou’s conscious mind can manage to provide, and he lets his control slip away again in favor of riding Akira through another orgasm. This one he thinks he can feel in the back of his throat, like Akira has claimed every inch of his insides, but Ryou keeps fucking himself on Akira, wanting to make sure it's true.

He doesn't know how long it is before Akira finally goes soft. Ryou came at some point—only once, the venom doesn’t seem to have the same effect on his stamina as it does on Akira’s—but he can't even remember when, just that Akira had started sobbing when he did, probably from exhaustion. Ryou collapses forward as the last of his strength leaves him—and as Akira finally starts to turn back, fur giving way to human amounts of hair, teeth returning to their normal shape in his mouth as it opens wide on a yawn, cock shrinking (though not by much) and losing its inhuman ridges.

Ryou barely has the energy to pull off of him, but Akira seems to have enough to lift him up enough to slide out. The amount of come that spills out of him should be humiliating, but Ryou can’t bring himself to care. Even the thought of a shower seems too far away right now, and Akira seems to understand that, twining his fingers in Ryou’s hair and holding him gently, until Ryou lets himself fall asleep.


End file.
